Wooing
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: One-Shot; 1x5; In which Heero gives Wufei a surprise for Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: **If only, if only...Heero would have worn jeans instead of spandex, Wufei would have had more epic scenes, and Relena would have...not been so important xD

**Warning(s): **1x5 Luff. If you don't like it…then you shouldn't have clicked on this story O_o

**Note(s): **Thought up this story while sitting in class one day and decided, "Hey, it's lame. But I'ma write it anyway." :3 So, I hope everyone enjoys this little ficlet, it's my Valentine's Day present to all 1x5 fans out there.

By the way, this story is set post-war. Just to avoid confusion :3

Thank you to everyone that reads this story!

**Date: **2.14.09

- - - - -

**Wooing**

- - - - -

"So…which one of you is the girl in this relationship?"

A pair of onyx eyes shot up in surprise of the sudden question as Wufei regarded his fellow ex-pilot from behind his book. "What?"

From his seat in an adjacent chair, Duo Maxwell stared at his two companions, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, with a hint of pure curiosity lacing his voice. "You know…Valentine's Day is coming up and all. So who's gonna be the guy doing the wooing and who's gonna be the girl being wooed."

For whatever reason, Duo had decided to force his presence upon the Asian couple and invaded the modest studio they shared, intent on staying for the weekend. Heero at the time had no sympathy for the violet-eyed brunette, even while he whined that he was lonely and needed company. His pleas falling upon deaf ears, the Japanese man had thrown the American out and into the hallway of the apartment complex.

Heero had been deprived of sleeping with his Chinese lover for nearly a month due to a mission Wufei had been sent on.

A month!

And Duo had interrupted their reunion.

The bastard.

It was only when their landlord complained about the space Duo was taking and incessant racket that Heero had let him back into the studio.

Honestly, Wufei was not sure why Duo didn't just proclaim his love for Zechs and stop pestering them.

Though, the Chinese man could not deny that he enjoyed his friend's presence.

And the way Duo nearly drove Heero to killing the American every time was almost endearing.

"There won't be any wooing." Retorted Wufei with a huff, turning a page in his book.

"Aw, c'mon 'Fei…"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"It's not stupid!"

"Then you're stupid for asking."

"Am not--"

"It's Wufei."

Blinking his lavender eyes, the brunette-braided man turned his gaze to Heero, surprised that the former Perfect Soldier had spoken at all. Reclining on his back on the couch, Heero rested his head on his lover's lap, enjoying the caress of Wufei's hand threading through his chocolate tresses. Though they often showed heavy restraint in "public displays of affection," not even holding hands most times, Heero had yet to so much as give Wufei a prolonged kiss due to Duo's presence.

So he was going to lay there and enjoy it.

"What did you say?" Raising a delicate brow in question, Wufei closed his book while gazing down at his so-called "other half."

Cracking one of his cobalt eyes open, Heero nearly smirked. "I said you're the girl in this relationship."

The hand brushing through his hair was suddenly retracted and Heero nearly regretted his comment, having been enjoying the light massage. "I am not!"

"Hmm…I see your point, Heero."

Laying his book down on a nearby table, Wufei turned his head to look at Duo once again, his eyes narrowed. "What point?"

"Wufei's a lot more feminine than you are."

"Mmhmm…"

"And he's prettier too, no offense."

"None taken."

Wufei's left eye twitched as his cherry lips dipped into a firmly set frown. Were these two for real? "Neither of us is the 'girl' in this relationship, Maxwell. Yuy, stop encouraging him."

"I bet 'Fei would make a great mom too. You two still thinking about adopting?"

"Sixty percent positive."

"I am not feminine or motherly!" Raising his voice to just below a yell, Wufei attempted to stand up though was stopped by a strong arm suddenly wrapping itself around him. Glaring down at his lover and crossing his arms over his lean chest, the Chinese man reminded Heero of an irate kitten.

Cute.

But even a kitten had it's claws.

Fine, fine…no more jokes.

"And you know Heero, 'Fei's always had that PMSing girl temper…"

At least, no jokes from Heero.

"I don't have to listen to this." Once again trying to take his leave, Wufei was again halted by his Japanese lover. Rising from his laying down position, Heero took a proper seat beside the ebony-haired ex-pilot, keeping a firm hold around the other's lithe waist and basking in the heat wafting from the supple body.

If only Duo weren't there…if only.

"Let go of me, Yuy."

"…Never."

Turning his head to gaze at Heero for a moment, Wufei's lips nearly twitched into a smile, catching the endearing sentiment within the simple word, though the meaning went unnoticed by Duo.

_I'll never you let go._

Heero was more romantic than some were willing to give him credit for.

It managed to douse some of Wufei's building frustration. But only a little.

"So really…what're you guys doin' for Valentine's Day?"

Exhaling a sigh, Wufei resigned himself to his fate of sitting and made himself more comfortable by leaning against Heero's slender body. Picking up his book again and searching for where he had last left off, he responded in a bored tone, "Nothing. Heero has a mission."

Duo blinked. Once. Twice. "What!"

Wufei shrugged, replying since he did not expect the more taciturn ex-pilot to say anything. "Une called yesterday. He leaves tomorrow, on the thirteenth."

"Heero! Why didn't you just tell Une to wait a day or two, she would've understood!"

Leaning his head against Wufei's, Heero looked at the American with unreadable cobalt eyes. "Wufei understands duty before pleasure. This mission cannot be postponed."

Though even as Heero spoke, Duo's eyes were on Wufei. He knew better. He was an expert at detecting liars.

The sudden stiffness of his hands. The way his eyes turned away. The way his lips fought off a frown and smiled too eagerly.

Wufei was not happy with Heero leaving, no matter what front he tried to put up.

- - - - -

He tried to tell himself he was not expecting anything.

But Wufei never did appreciate lying.

Turning in the bed he shared with Heero, a frown dominated his chiseled features, missing the warmth that had become so familiar. Missing the steady breathing. Missing the unique scent.

_Heero…_

Clutching the blanket around him a little tighter, Wufei cursed his own weakness, the dependence he had unwillingly formed for his partner. He was nothing short of pathetic sometimes.

Yet that was a part of love, was it not? Exposing weaknesses and gaining some…in favor of being even stronger as two became one.

Argh. Why couldn't he just go to sleep?

Duo had left early the next morning after their discussion, wanting to give the two Asian men some time alone before they were parted. Though now Wufei wished he had stayed…at least he would have provided good company this lonely February the thirteenth night.

Heero had left that afternoon just after Duo, only having the time to press a passionate kiss to Wufei's lips between his preparations for his mission.

And though Wufei was not as sex driven as his partner…he did greatly miss the nights of heated passion.

Though, he missed simply spending time with Heero more. Missions had separated them more than enough these past few months.

And now they were not even able to spend Valentine's Day together.

All he had wanted was to spend one evening together…

Sitting up in his bed, Wufei exhaled a sigh. Sleep did not want to come to him tonight, it seemed.

Turning to his side table, the Chinese man smiled slightly, reaching out with a caramel tanned hand towards a glass of water. Heero had placed it there, just before he left, knowing that his lover always craved a drink in the middle of the night or whenever he could not sleep.

It was such small details that made Wufei fall in love with him all over again.

Pressing the cool glass to his lips, Wufei suddenly stopped. Something inside of him, taught by the hardship of war, screamed for him not to drink…something was wrong.

But, disregarding the thought with a light shaking of his head, the Chinese man defied his illogical thinking by downing the glass completely. Nothing could be wrong…Heero had placed the glass there for him.

The drug overcame his senses quickly.

The cup fell from his suddenly lax fingers and onto the carpeted floor as his eyelids became heavy and his eyesight blurred. Although Wufei wanted to scream, his voice was suppressed by the downer affect of the drug. Falling back onto the softness of the mattress, Wufei was not even aware as an hour later, strong arms lifted him from his place and carried him off into the night.

- - - - -

Lips pressing against his shattered Wufei from his drug induced slumber, the effects of the barbiturate ebbing away from his senses.

At first alarmed by the intimate action, the ebony-haired man was ready to fight off his kidnapper. He was calmed however, by the familiar, slightly calloused hand that caressed his cheek, slender fingers tangling themselves within his raven tendrils. A weight was gently pressed on top of him as Heero lowered his body to rest against Wufei's, the heat of their bodies mixing in contrast to the cool air surrounding them.

When they finally broke apart, black eyes fluttered open, half-lidded in their still sleepy state as Wufei spoke in his ever silky voice. "I thought…you were on a mission."

Propping himself onto his elbows while still laying on top of the other, Heero tenderly brushed a few ebony tresses from the caramel skinned face below him. "I still am."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Wufei's question as to what Heero was talking about went without saying. Glancing around him though, the Chinese man suddenly discovered that they were outside…laying down on the grass in a somewhat rural setting. The sun was just barely rising, in a canvas of a rose-colored sky.

"Where are we?"

Bending his head down to press one more lingering kiss against the other's cherry lips, Heero spoke, his hot breath sending shivers down Wufei's spine as it gently kissed his cold skin. "It's a surprise."

Lifting himself off of Wufei and raising to his feet, Heero extended a hand to help the other man onto his feet, a smile threatening to overtake this features.

He had begun doing that a lot more since he and Wufei got together. Smiling…

And he liked it.

When a lightly tanned hand grasped his slightly more pale one, Heero gently pulled his fellow ex-pilot up, concern briefly washing over his features when Wufei stumbled. "How much of the water did you drink?"

Casting a glare to the other while leaning against him in order to gain his balance, Wufei admitted sheepishly. "The whole glass. Was it really necessary to drug me?"

"I wanted this to be a Valentine's Day surprise."

"Bastard…flowers and a card would have sufficed."

"This will be better than flowers." Or at least…Heero hoped it would be.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Wufei warned, still grasping Heero's hand while he gained a more or less stable footing. His body was almost as bad as Quatre's when it came to drugs and alcohol. Hardly any tolerance at all. He hated it.

And Heero had still drugged him knowing this. Injustice.

"Go ahead and try." Was the simple reply, a smirk etching itself onto the Japanese man's golden features.

Narrowing his eyes, Wufei stood before his lover while raising himself to his full height, annoyed that he still had to gaze up to look Heero in the eyes. "Don't think that--hey!"

Bending down somewhat in order to grasp Wufei's legs, Heero had let go of the Chinese man's hand in favor of sweeping him off his feet and carrying him off, bridal-style. Taking purposeful steps forward, Heero did not struggle under the extra weight from a combination of sheer strength and Wufei's lightness.

Hm…Wufei was getting too light. He would have to remember to force this little dragon to eat more.

"You're talking too much." Heero teased, gazing down at his companion, knowing the words formed a lie.

He loved Wufei's voice.

Crossing his arms over his narrow chest, Wufei pursed his lips together as his onyx eyes glared. "What did you even bring me here for anyway?"

His heart suddenly pounding in his chest, Heero stopped walking and lifted his head in a gesture for Wufei to look up. "For that."

Curiosity evident in his features, Wufei deviated his gaze to where Heero indicated, his bewilderment growing as he took in the sight before him. The two of them had been here before…when they had been driving on one errand or another. Barely breaching the city limits were acres of grassy hills and foliage, along with a few scattered houses…but what Wufei was looking at…was not just fields of flowers and an old-style Japanese house, it was a…

"A dojo?" Turning his attention back to Heero, Wufei raised a brow in question. "Heero…why…"

"You've been wanting to quit being a Preventer for a while now…and teaching martial arts is what you told me you had always wanted to do. And don't make that face. You'll be good at it."

Walking uphill towards the dojo that stood only meters away, Heero had felt apprehensive about his decision…worried that it would not please the other.

Though Heero was right, Wufei had always fancied the thought of becoming a martial arts teacher. Becoming worthy to be an instructor for his clan after his studies had been a goal for the Chinese man since his youth.

But the fear of failure had restrained him from achieving his silly dream. Especially after the destruction of his colony.

Now standing before the wooden structure, Heero bent down to gently release Wufei from his grasp. Once the ebony-haired man was standing on his own two feet and gazing at the dojo he spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

An arm was placed around Wufei's waist as Heero nuzzled his head into the shorter man's neck, whispering into his ear with a deep voice, "Happy Valentine's Day."

The Japanese man had saved up to buy the surrounding land and dojo for months, using much of his life savings on the investment. He would still be making payments on the estate for a few years to come, but his Preventers' check would pay it off soon enough.

Risking his life on a daily basis provided for a nice income.

And besides, it was worth it…to suddenly see Wufei's eyes light up in anticipation, the smile nervously tugging at his lips…

Anything was worth it…to just make Wufei smile like that.

"So I guess you are the girl today."

Breaking from his thoughts, Wufei lifted his gaze to meet the deep blue gaze of his lover, a challenging tone in his voice. "What?"

"Well…I'm definitely wooing you right now."

A frown suddenly adorning the shorter man's features, Wufei had to admit, Heero was right. He had planned everything…and though his Valentine's Day present was unconventional, it was meaningful and something Wufei cherished.

His very own dojo…Meiran would be proud of him.

"Bastard." Wufei huffed while throwing his arms around Heero's shoulders, attempting to keep an angry expression on his features. "Next year, we'll see who's the girl."

For this year however…Wufei supposed being the more feminine of the two would be okay. Just this once.

But for all his talk, Wufei could not repress the exuberant smile that threatened to overcome his features. A warm bubble of happiness burst inside of him as the Chinese man clutched Heero to him. His joy was cut short however as a sudden realization hit him. "But Heero…" Lifting his gaze to meet with cobalt spheres, Wufei spoke just above a whisper. "I…don't have a present for you."

Catching the glimpse of shame present in his lover's eyes, Heero emitted a light chuckle, bringing his lips down on the caramel column of neck, kissing it with barely restrained desire. "Well Duo's not home anymore…"

"Mmm…" Lifting a hand to thread through the other's brunette tresses, Wufei's lips twitched into a mischievous grin. "Is that all you want for Valentine's Day?" Slipping a hand beneath Heero's shirt, Wufei's cool hand met hot flesh while his breath tickled the other man's ear.

"No…" Heero breathed out, wrapping his arms firmly around his Chinese lover, "I just want you."

Raising his head from his ministrations on Wufei's neck, Heero was pleasantly surprised when his lips were suddenly captured by the soft lips of Wufei, a skilled tongue demanding access.

Wufei was going to make up for the month lost in their separation; his own personal way of saying "thank you."

And Heero was more than willing to comply.

Smiling into the kiss as he permitted Wufei entrance into his mouth, Heero embraced his love tightly, thinking rather smugly to himself, _Mission Accomplished. _

- - - - -

**End Wooing**

- - - - -


End file.
